Perfect Fan
by MushiMushi
Summary: Chi-chi is in the hospital sick and Gohan visits her. (i cried over my own story)


Britt: this is just a sweet lil' short story that I made. Hope you all like.  
  
Gohan: It's got me in it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz so @#$% off!!! And I don't own this song.  
  
PERFECT FAN  
  
It takes a lot to know what is love? It's not the big things but the little things that can mean enough, A lot of prayers to get me through, And there is never a day that passes by, I don't think of you  
  
Gohan sat down in a chair in the waiting room. Chi-chi was deathly ill and nobody knew what was wrong. The doctors were confused, and everyone else worried. He put his hands together and rested his head on them. Sitting there he thought to himself.  
  
**Gohan thinking** Why is this happening? Did I do something wrong to lose my family? A bad guy killed dad and mom lost her baby. And now she's sick and probably going to die too. I hope this doesn't happen. **stop thinking**  
  
"Gohan Son? You may go in and see your mother now. She may not be able to hear you though." Said a nurse. As she walked away Gohan got up and slowly walked up to the door to his mother's room.  
  
You were always there for me, Pushing me and guiding me, always to succeed  
  
He opened the door up a tiny bit and peeked in. She was lying on the hospital bed strapped to machines and IV lines. A tear slid down his cheek and he started into the room. He walked over and got a chair and pushing it toward the bed he started to talk to her.  
  
"Hi mother," he started. When he sat down he clasped onto her hand never wanting to let go, "I hope your feeling a little better. I know you can't hear me and might not make it but your strong. You can fight. And I like to think you can hear me anyways."  
  
Another tear slid down his cheek as he talked to her. He wanted so much for her to just get up out of bed and come home with him. Then everything would be ok. But it was just a crazy dream.  
  
You showed me, when I was young just how to grow, You showed me, everything that I should know, You showed me, just how to walk without your hands, Cause mom you always were the perfect fan  
  
Then unexpectedly she start to move around. Groaning a bit she opened her eyes and turning her head looked at Gohan.  
  
"How's my boy?" she struggled out. He started crying and leaned over hugging her. "Oh what's wrong son? Don't cry over me I'll be fine, I'm tough."  
  
"But mom they said you might not make it." He said struggling to hold back a flood of tears. She winced in pain.  
  
"What do they know?" She said without emotion after a while.  
  
"Oh mother, don't be that way." Gohan said.  
  
"They made my son cry, of course I'm gonna be that way." She said trying to smile.  
  
"Mom there's so much I want to tell you but so little time." Gohan said.  
  
God has been so good, Blessing me with a family, who did all they could, And I've had many years of grace, And it flatters me when I see a smile on your face.  
  
"Son go ahead, for you I have all the time world." Said Chi-chi.  
  
"Mom, I'm going to miss you so much, and I appreciate everything you've every done for me no matter how strict you've gotten. I'm going to be so heartbroken if you leave me." He stated. She gazed at him.  
  
"Gohan, no matter where I go, if I die I'll always be with you, no matter what. You're my son." She said.  
  
I wanna thank you for what you've done, In hopes I can get back to you, And be the perfect son,  
  
"I know, but I haven't been around a lot and now I wish I had. I should have spent more time with you after dad died but I was too selfish. I didn't care about how anyone else felt I only knew that I had lost a dad. But you besides losing a husband lost a family when I went away." He said. She was quiet as she listened and a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Gohan, don't worry about that. I have you now and that's all that matters. The present. It's good to remember some memories, but not base your life upon them. Focus on the here and now and enjoy the time we get to spend together now." She said coughing. She got quiet and waited for him to answer.  
  
You showed me, when I was young just how to grow, You showed me, everything that I should know, You showed me, just how to walk without your hands, Cause mom you always were the perfect fan  
  
"Mom, you were always there for me no matter what." Gohan started. "You always were my perfect fan. I love you." He said.  
  
You showed me how to love You showed me how to care And you showed me that you would always be there I wanna thank you for that time And I'm proud to say you're mine  
  
He looked at Chi-chi who had been quiet for quite a while and noticed her eyes were closed. He gently shook her over and over but she didn't open her eyes. He closed his tightly as a river of tears fell to the bed.  
  
"Mother, no." he sobbed. He looked at her again and brushed her hair off of her face. "You were a beautiful strong-willed woman. At least you went peacefully and quickly. I'm glad you weren't in pain."  
  
He kissed her forehead and stood up pressing the button to summon the nurse. She came in and while covering Chi-chi's body shooed Gohan out. He walked out of the hospital into the night parking lot and looked up at the sky. The moon was bright and full. He started to walk again then had a feeling to look up at the sky. As soon as he did he noticed a meteor shower. He closed his eyes and saw his mother smiling back at him.  
  
"I never got to say this but I love you son." Said a voice in the wind. He looked up at the sky one last time.  
  
"I love you mom." With that he walked on with his hands in his pockets knowing his family was in a better place.  
  
I LOVE YOU MOM  
Britt: what did everyone think?  
  
Gohan: I loved it, but just hope it doesn't really happen.  
  
Britt: lol it won't.  
  
Gohan: Please R&R 


End file.
